This invention relates generally to golf accessories and, more particularly, to a height adjustable apparatus for supporting a conventional golf tee at a selectable height.
Golfers desire to place their golf ball at a selected height before striking it. It is well known that the optimal height of the ball depends on the size of golf club being utilized at the time. For example, the golfer may desire a higher ball placement for use with a driver than with a five-iron.
Various devices are known in the prior art for supporting a golf ball at a selected height. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, many existing devices are modified golf tees and thus are expensive to replace each time they are broken during game play. Further, other existing devices do not provide adequate or user-friendly adjustability.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a height adjustable golf tee supporting apparatus that may be used with conventional golf tees, that is quick and easy to adjust and reset, and that will not be easily broken if impacted by a golf club.